The Gift
by PigwidgeonChick
Summary: Harry gets a gift... and we'll have a little fun with a new muggle studies teacher later on. Just starting, it will get better. :)
1. A Little Birthday Surprise

The Gift...  
  
  
Chapter 1: A little birthday surprise  
  
  
  
Harry sat on his bed. This was a terrible birthday. Sure, he had recieved gifts and   
letters from all of his friends. He was surprised to get a letter from Cho saying that she didn't   
blame him, and was glad he wanted to share the prize, even if he did end up... Harry sighed.   
He wished he wouldn't be alone. The worst part was that even though he got letters, Hedwig   
was feeling sick, and couldn't deliver anything. Harry felt worse than when Dobby was   
stealing his letters.  
  
Hedwig gave a small hoot. Pigwidgeon had been flying over a lot, so Harry still   
wrote to Ron and Hermione. Suddenly Hedwig started making more soft hooting noises.   
What was wrong with her? Hermione looked up everything, but young Owls don't get sick!   
What was wrong with her? Maybe Vol-  
  
"No! Stop thinking about it!" Harry yelled. He would have expected Uncle Vernon   
to come upstairs but then he remembered...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When he came home from Hogwarts, Petunia was crying. A young women came   
to the house when Vernon was gone, and she turned out to be his misteress. Poor Petunia.   
She just kicked Vernon out. Dudley went with him.   
  
Harry didn't know what to do. He decided to look through his stuff.   
Dumbledore had givin Harry a Cheer-Up Potion. He only gave Harry one dose, because he   
said he shouldn't get addicted. Harry walked downstairs with the vial.   
  
"Aunt Petunia? I know you don't like Magic, but this will make you feel better..."  
  
She stared at him, tears were streaming down his face. "What is that?"  
  
"It will cheer you up..." Wow, Harry thought. I sound like I'm offering drugs.  
  
"A Cheer-Up...?"  
  
"Yes, how did you know?"  
  
"Lily... When my boyfriend was killed by that, that Wizard... she and his brother   
made it for me."  
  
"He was a wizard?"  
  
"No, Samual Snape said he was a Skib? Skod?"  
  
"Squib?"  
  
"Yeah, that."  
  
"You went out with Snape's brother?"  
  
"I guess... do you know him?"  
  
"Yeah... but if you went out with a squib, why do you hate wizards?"  
  
"Vernon. He refused to marry me unless I broke off contact..."  
  
"I'm so sorry..."  
  
"It's OK. I'm better off with out him. This potion does work! I feel so much better  
already!"  
  
Harry was about to tell her she didn't drink any, but decided against it. She became  
so much nicer after that, but she still wanted to wait a bit before letting wizards in the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hedwig started screaming. She got up for the first time in a month. Harry looked  
at her and gasped. Something at the bottom of her cage was moving. Harry looked closer. It   
was an egg. And it was hatching...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N-  
  
The book belongs to Rowling,  
I hope you will not sue,  
If you plan on hearing more,  
Please leave me a review! 


	2. The Letters

A/N- Thanks to all who reviewed!  
  
Chapter 2: Hedwidgeon and Primwig  
  
  
  
Harry stared at the egg. A thin crack formed. Suddenly a beak popped out. Hedwig  
was standing there watching. The egg fell apart. A small bald thing, that would be the last   
thing anyone would call cute, was standing on its sibling. It had been a double yolked egg.  
  
(A/n- I've seen double yolked eggs before, but I've never heard of two chicks   
hatching at once. If this is impossible, I apologize. It's a story. Don't flame in your reviews.)  
  
Hedwig stood over the two and went back to sleep. Harry couldn't do so. He had  
already fainted.   
  
  
The next day Harry woke up to a clicking noise at the window. Pigwidgeon was  
standing, well actually flying, outside, and hooting impatiantly. Harry grabbed the bird.   
  
"Look, you just made my owl unhelpful for over a month! Stupid bird! If I catch   
you neer her I'll-"  
  
Harry broke off. "What am I doing? I sound like an overprotective father. Here,   
get some water."  
  
Any other bird would have been quiet after this. Pig on the other hand happily   
hooted... that is until Hedwig started hissing at him. Then the weeny owl shut up. Harry   
sighed and looked at the letter Ron sent him.  
  
  
  
Hi Harry!  
  
Dumbledore gave permission! You can come over! We'll be coming to pick you up next   
friday! Don't worry about the muggles. They can't stop you. Don't forget to pack your  
Firebolt! Fred and George bought a quiddich set. How'd they get the money? Oh well. They  
made a new thing. Don't touch anything of theirs! Expecially the pillows.  
  
-Ron  
  
  
  
Harry was shocked. He had completely forgot to tell Ron. But didn't he tell? No.  
I decided it was her first time confiding in me, and I shouldn't tell the world. But I shouldn't  
just leave her alone.  
  
The two owlets started to peep. Harry jumped. He had to find out what to do with  
the little birds. He started to write...  
  
  
  
Hello Ron,  
  
I've got a problem. Your frisky bird decided it want some fun, and now I have two baby owls.  
What should I do? Do they need special food, or what?  
  
Also, I would rather stay here. Aunt Petunia got a divorce. She's actually much nicer than  
before. It turns out she dated a squib. When Vernon married her, he made her refuse to   
mention magic. She's still a bit upset. Maybe later. I'm sorry.  
  
-Harry  
  
P.S.- Tell Hermione she won't have to buy an owl anymore.  
  
  
  
That should do it. He didn't have to mention that it was Snape's brother. Harry  
went downstairs and started to cook breakfast for his Aunt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron stared at the letter. Not only had he never expected Harry to rufuse, or the  
fact that Petunia went out with a squib, but the owlets. To protect the mailing system, owls  
can't get baby owls unless the owners of both owls put a charm so it is possible. If Harry   
didn't do that, then those chicks were not owls...  
  
  
  
  
A/N- Sorry I'm ending so early. I wanted to get a second chapter out soon. I'll have more   
later. If I don't write, it's because I'm in a musical, take all honors classes, have two projects,  
ballet, and voice lessons. :P This is just a weekend thing. Sorry.  
  
  
Kittenmommy- How come you have to read my mind. I was going to do that. But how?  
  
  
  
The book belongs to Rowling,  
I hope you will not sue,  
If you plan on hearing more,  
Please leave me a review!   
|  
V 


	3. (I forgot what I called it, sorry!)

Chapter 3- A Visitor   
  
  
It had only been a week, but the chicks didn't look like chicks anymore. They were   
mainly white, like Hedwig, but instead of an occational Black feather here or there, there was   
an occational red or gold feather. Harry had named them Pigwed and Hedgeon, before he got   
a letter from Ron saying that these were not full Owls. Harry had no clue what they were, but   
he liked them. Pigwed and Hedgeon were huge.   
  
Suddenly Harry heard a tapping at the window. It was a school owl. He had   
already gotten his supply list, so what could it be?   
  
  
  
Dear Harry,   
  
This is urgent news. Voldemort found out even though he can't reach you, his death eaters   
can. Tell your Aunt-   
  
-Harry smiled, Dumbledore didn't miss a thing   
  
-not to answer the door. Inside is floo powder. Say, "Gryffindor Commen Room." Your aunt   
should come too. They want to use her as bait for you. Go as quickly as possible!   
  
Dumbledore   
  
  
  
Harry was worried. He never got a thing like this. He grabbed his school supplies   
and let Hedwig free to go outside with her chicks. Thank God they could fly already! He   
yelled to his Aunt, "Go to the fireplace, and don't answer the door!"   
  
Harry waited for his aunt by the fireside. Suddenly, Harry saw three dark   
figures appear on the lawn. Two were troll sized, and one was tall and lean. Harry could   
guess who they were. Aunt Petunia ran in the room. Harry handed her some floo powder.   
  
"Throw this in the fire and yell 'Gryffindor Commen Room.'"   
  
She did so. Harry followed just as the door flew open. When he landed his aunt   
wasn't there. Damn! He thought to himself, I should have explained to her better! He ran out   
the room and as quickly as he could to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was standing there   
waiting for him.   
  
"Did they take her?"   
  
"No, but she wasn't there. When I arrived the commen room was empty."   
  
"I'll have the house elves search the castle, she couldn't have gone far."   
  
"Where are the Professers?"   
  
" We only have a few teachers stay over the summer. Most go home to their   
families."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Aunt Petunia stared at a very familiar face, of one who didn't have a family to go home to...   
  
  
A/N- Sorry this couldn't go up for a while, my computer has problems! 


End file.
